The Company's Princess
by JennaWWE
Summary: Katherine Humphrey will be taking on the role of Triple H's and Stephanie McMahon's daughter. But as she starts to work so closely with the Authority will she realize they're not what she thought they were?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / Hey guys! So, this is a new story I'm choosing to write. Although this is my first WWE story on this account, it is not my first. I had another account but I was getting some hateful comments so I've made a new one. But hey, nice constructive reviews are appreciated! Anyway, on to the actual story. **

I step out of my car, my hair whips all around me due to the strong wind. Once I tuck it behind my ears so I can actually see. I stare up at the large arena. With one look, I knew this was where I was supposed to be. I was meant to be making my debut on RAW. I grab my duffle bag and sling it over my shoulder.

I shake my head with a smile as I make my way through the almost empty parking lot and up to the front door.

When I reach the door I smile at the security guard at the door.

"Sorry, ma'am. The doors don't open until 6:00." He says tiredly. I look at him confused.

"I know, but I work here now. I'm debuting tonight." He looks me up and down, before rolling his eyes.

"Sure you are."

"No, I really am. I'm going to be playing the role of Stephanie's and Triple H's daughter. So can you _please _let me in?" I plead.

"Look, little lady. I get a lot of crazed fans trying to get into the shows, but you're the first to come up with an actual storyline that you're in." He says with a laugh, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"No!" I argued, "I really do work for the WWE. I promise. Can you just pretty please let me in the building?" He rolls his eyes once more at my begging. I run my hands through my hair. I don't even know what to do to convince him that I do in fact, work for the WWE. Thinking hard, I think of a solution. I immediately start ruffling through my duffle bag for the script I had for tonight's show. Finding it, I immediately shove it into the security guards face.

"See, sucker. Now, let me in the damn arena." I say proudly. He reads over the paper and rolls his eyes but let's me through the door anyway. Victorious, I make a small gesture of fist pumping the air as I walk through the arena.

I check the time on my phone to see that I had about four hours before show time. Now that I was actually in the arena, I had no idea what I needed to do. I obviously needed to get to hair and makeup, but I didn't even know how to get there. I'm brought out of my train of thought, when I receive a text message from Jane Geddes, the member of talent relations that actually hired me. Hopefully, the text would tell me what the hell I actually needed to be doing right now.

'_Hi, Katherine! Congratulations you are about 4 hours away from your WWE debut! Before the show starts there are a few things you need to do. As soon as you get to the arena, meet with Stephanie (she doesn't believe me when I tell her how much you look like her) also she'll probably just want to get to know you since she will be playing your on screen mother. She'll be in room 406. After that, you may want to go to catering; an empty stomach will not help the possible nerves. Then you're going to need to go to hair and makeup. After that, it'll be time for the show to start! Good Luck!'_

I read over the message before tucking my phone back into my pocket. Now, I just had to navigate through the arena to find room 406.

Eventually, I find it. I had to ask to janitors, and even a security guard, but I found it nonetheless. I stand in front of the door and take a deep breath before knocking softly.

"Come in!" I hear Stephanie say. I take one last deep breath before turning the knob and entering the make shift office. It looked just like the one they used for promos sometimes.

"Hi." I say meekly. Stephanie McMahon was the definition of perfection. I found her so powerful. Even when I was a young girl, I thought she just had this aura of powerfulness. And to be standing in front of her, I felt just like a little girl again.

"Wow," she lets out, "You do kind of look like me. When creative pitched the idea, I didn't think we'd be able to find anyone that could make it look believable. But wow, you could actually be my daughter."

"Except for the age difference." I say with a laugh, referring to the fact that Stephanie was only 38, and I was 24. Which would've made her the grand total of 14 when she had me if I was her real daughter.

She laughs, "Except for the age difference." Her laughter makes me relax slightly, so I take a seat in the chair that's in front of her desk.

I suppose I did kind of look like Stephanie. I had the same icy blue eyes as her and the curly brown hair. We even had the matching freckles on our shoulders.

"So, are you nervous for tonight?" She asks resting her arms on her desk and staring at me.

"Oh, of course. I love this business and I'm so scared I'm not going to be worthy of it." I admit, I looking down at my hands.

She shakes her head with a smile, "I'm sure you'll do fine. But you should probably get some food in your stomach to settle your nerves."

I nod at her before rising from the chair. I have my hand on the door knob but pause to turn around.

"Um, Stephanie? Where exactly is catering?" I ask sheepishly.

She laughs before giving me the short directions to catering. As I'm about to cross the threshold she stops me once again.

"I'll see you out there, tonight, Katherine. Good luck!" I nod at her to show my thanks before finding my way to catering.

Luckily, when I get there, there is not a big crowd. So I didn't have to worry about having to find a place to sit just like in high school.

Going to the short buffet line, I grab a bowl of fruit salad, meat loaf, and bottled water. I sit down at a table and immediately pulled out my phone to keep from looking awkward. There's no telling how long it would be until I actually made some friends around here.

I scroll through twitter while scoffing down my food. While eating, I went into a daze and started to think about how I had actually got to this point.

Right after high school, I had started my wrestling career by managing to find my way in the indie circuits. I wrestled in the indies for a little over 3 years, and somehow my name reached someone in the WWE, they watched some of my tapes. And after showing them my skills on the microphone and in the ring I was hired.

For the first couple months, I would be working solely on the microphone so the crowds could warm up to me. Then my in- ring work would start. The WWE universe won't know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ So, here's the next chapter! Thank you to my two reviewers from the first chapter! Also if anyone would be interested in making a cover for this story, that'd be really rad. Because right now, it's just my icon. Which is Emma. Who is not even a main character in this story. Do you see the issue here?**

**Feedback is always appreciated.**

I'm standing in the gorilla position trying to catch my breath. Stephanie and Triple H were out there currently, trying to get the crowd warmed up for me. I can feel an uncomfortable set of nerves in the pit of my stomach, I tried to remind myself that I had nothing to be worried about. Even though that's a bit of a lie.

Even if I didn't feel ready, I knew I looked it. The backstage crew had put me in a white lace long-sleeved dress with a pair of nude pumps. The white dress was supposed to represent how pure and innocent I was. My long brown hair was done just like Stephanie's. And my icy blue eyes were enhanced with gold eye shadow and black winged liner.

Listening to Stephanie through the curtain, I knew my cue was going to come shortly.

"Tonight, my husband and I have a little surprise for you all. Since my husband is referred to as the King of Kings, then that would make me the Queen." I hear Stephanie say, and I can only imagine that she's doing that little smile that only Stephanie McMahon knows how to do.

"Well, tonight. We'd like to introduce you to our little princess, Katherine McMahon-Helmsley!"

And then suddenly my music hits, it sounds like a combination of classic rock and today's pop music. And before I know it, my feet have taken me through the curtain.

The crowd doesn't give me a huge pop, but I suppose that's to be expected due to the fact that I basically just came from out of no where. The only people who would've recognized me would have had to follow the Indies.

Nonetheless, I smile widely at the crowd and give them a little wave as I walk down the ramp.

When I reach the ring, Triple H helps me in by holding the ropes down for me. When I stand up straight, I have to stop myself from cowering away from him. His 6'4 frames towers over my 5'3 one. Even in heels, he was towering over me.

Shaking off the slight intimidation, I walk over to where Stephanie stands in the middle of the ring.

When Triple H hands me a microphone, I say "Thanks, Daddy." And to myself all I can hope is that he doesn't have a daddy kink, because that would be so awkward.

"No problem, sweetheart." He responds with a smile.

I go over my lines once more in my head before bringing the microphone to my mouth.

"I would just like to thank the both of you for giving me this amazing opportunity. I mean, what's better than working with the two people that mean the most to me?" I say with a sweet smile, trying to play up to my 'Daddy's girl' angle.

"Aw!" Stephanie says, placing a hand over her heart "Did you hear that, Hunter? We're the two people that mean the most to her! Isn't our daughter just the sweetest?"

"She sure is, Steph. We raised an amazing daughter." Hunter says as they both look at me admiringly. I do nothing but bat my eyelashes at them and smile.

"For the next several weeks, we will be training our daughter for the position of the GM of RAW. When we feel that she is ready, she will become the General Manager. So, starting now, everyone in the back must treat our little princess with respect or you'll be.."

I put the microphone up to my mouth to say the one word I'd practiced for weeks "FIRED!"

Triple H lets out a chuckle before saying "Wow, Steph, she almost does that better than your dad."

"Don't I though?" I ask with a laugh.

**-x-**

And just like that my first appearance on RAW is over. As I come back through the curtain, a stagehand stops me.

"Sorry, Miss Katherine, we need you to do a backstage segment, and then you're free to go for the night."

I immediately start panicking. I wasn't even aware of a backstage segment. It was my first night and I had already screwed up.

"D-do you have a script of this segment?" I stutter, scared that I was going to be fired for forgetting about it.

"Oh, don't panic Miss Katherine. This was a last minute improvisation done by creative. Of course I have a script for you."

"Oh. I thought I had just forgotten about it." I say, calming down.

"No," He laughs "You're fine, stop worrying. You have about 15 minutes to memorize this, and then we'll begin filming it okay?"

I nod and he hands me a script.

As I read through the script, I realize I was filming it with Seth Rollins. Suddenly, I was not so relaxed anymore. From the sound of the script, I started to fear that Creative was going to put me in a full blown storyline with him. If you asked anyone else, they would love to be in a storyline with Seth. But not me, I got terribly illiterate and weird when I was anywhere within a 5 foot radius of an attractive guy. I had been that way ever since High School.

I'm brought out my train of thought by someone softly clearing their throat. I look up to see the one and only, Seth Rollins standing before me in his ring gear.

I gulp nervously when he shoots me a perfect smile.

"Hi." I say softly.

"Hey," he says cooly "I just wanted to introduce myself before we did this segment." He says gesturing to the paper he holds in his hand.

I nod before introducing myself. "I'm Katherine."

"Seth." I have to hold back the _'I know' _that wants to fall from my mouth. I do nothing but just nod at him before looking at anywhere but him.

He opens his mouth to say something else but then a cameraman shows up telling us that we need to film the segment.

The segment starts of with me walking down the hallway by myself. But then I'm stopped by Seth going in the opposite direction, he's supposed to be heading to his match.

"Oh hi," he says, stopping "I want to welcome you properly to the WWE. I'm Seth." He says holding out his hand.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat." I say, shaking his hand. When our hands touch we make eye contact. The script tells me to try to blush, but I didn't even have to try. I don't think a second had passed while looking into his eyes and I can feel my cheeks heating up.

I have to fight the urge to look away, but I can't till Seth is called away for his match. So, we stand there like that. Staring into each other eyes while out hands are still shaking.

"Seth you're on in 2!" That's our cue for us to finally break eye contact and stop shaking hands.

"Well, um..Good luck out there." I say with a smile.

"Thanks," He says with a smile, "It was nice meeting you." He says before walking away. Just like the script says, I watch him walk away,even though he just walks out of the camera's frame.

"AND CUT!" The camera man says. "That was really good, guys. Katherine, you really sold it with the blush. I'm not even sure how you did it." He says with a laugh.

Oh, if he only knew that it wasn't fake.

And then he's gone, leaving me with Seth.

"I look forward to working with you Kat." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, ditto." I remarked.

He furrows his brows, before speaking up again. "Well, I gotta get to this match. See you around, bye Kat."

"Good luck out there. Bye Seth." I say while giving a little wave.

When he's out of sight, I facepalm myself. Ditto? Who even says that anymore?

If I was going to be in a storyline with him, I would seriously need to get my shit together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to put up one last chapter before the weekend. And then I'll post one on Sunday, maybe. In this chapter, you'll learn about the timeline of the story and what time it's taking place. Also, in this chapter I tried my hand at writing matches, don't think it went to well. **

**Thanks goes to the reviewers on the last chapter and as always feedback is appreciated. **

The following week flies by. I had made appearances on both Main Event, and Smackdown. And tonight was the next episode of RAW. It was the final RAW before Night of Champions which was taking place on Sunday.

Night Of Champions would be my first ever pay per view with the company so it was going to be a little sentimental and special. But only a little.

I was currently backstage watching the match between Kane and Chris Jericho on the monitor. I was set to be filming a backstage segment with Seth in a few minutes, and then another one with him after his match with Roman Reigns later on tonight.

Right as the match I was watching finishes, I hear footsteps approaching, so I smooth out my dress to make sure that I looked presentable. Tonight, I was wearing a peach colored dress with a white lace trim at the bottom, with a pair of white heels. My curly hair had been pulled up in a pony tail with a few tendrils hanging out, while my makeup had been kept natural once again.

Not even a minute later, Seth walks up to me with the camera crew behind him.

"Hey," I smile at him. I hadn't seen Seth in person since our first meeting. He was on Smackdown, but we didn't get the chance to speak. Which was probably good, because I didn't need another chance to make a fool of myself.

"Hey, we gotta make this fast. I need to run by catering before my match." He explained in a bored tone. I furrow my brows, trying to decide if I thought he was being rude or not.

"Oh, okay." I say, agreeing anyway.

"Well, then. Chop, chop!" He asserts. Yup, definitely being rude. I roll my eyes before turning back to the monitor, so our segment could begin.

"AND ACTION!" Some behind the camera yells.

Seth walks in through the door, and places his hand on the small of my back, that was definitely NOT in the script. His touch makes my mouth go dry and my legs start to shake.

"Hey," He says with a smile.

"Hi," I say back turning away from the monitor to look up at him.

"How's your GM training going?" He asks, without taking his hand off my back.

"Good," I say with a smile and a nod. "I can't wait until I actually get the title, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Just like I can't wait until I can actually cash in this briefcase and become the champ." He says, briefly lifting up his gold Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Do you have a match tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, against Reigns. Speaking of, that's happening in bit so I should probably go."

"Oh, yeah, right." I say, trying to act disappointed just like the script called for.

"Well, good luck out there, Seth." I say with a smile.

"Thanks, beautiful." He says with a wink before exiting, even though he only walks out of the camera frame. And just like the last segment, I stare in the direction he walked.

"AND CUT! That was really good guys. Seth, your improvisations were really good. That wink and the beautiful comment will really sell the romantic storyline that we're aiming you guys towards. Thanks, guys. You're free to go, well until the next segment, anyway." And with that, the camera crew leaves. Leaving me, once again, alone with Seth.

And instead of properly saying goodbye, he gives a nod, and then he leaves.

I wasn't understanding how he could improvise such sweet things into the segment, but then be so rude off camera. I wasn't sure if he was just in a bad mood, or if he just wanted to make a good impression the first time he met me. Maybe he was just hungry, he did say he needed to go by catering. Nonetheless, he was really rude tonight.

Shaking it off, I turn to watch Seth's match on the monitor. Hope he got what he needed from catering

Seth started his match off against Roman, and it looked like he had actually got the upper hand. He made an early strike to Reigns leaving him with a bloody nose. And later in the match when Roman tried to deliver a leaping drop kick to Seth while he was on the apron, Seth was able to dodge it. Along with a spear. When Seth dodged the spear he was able to deliver a super kick to Roman's chin. Seth continued his offensive moves for a period of time, but then he went for a Curb Stomp while Roman was still standing, which proved to be a mistake when Reigns ricocheted off the ropes to deliver a killer spear to Seth.

I was convinced that Seth was going to be able to come back from the spear, but when Reigns goes for the pin, Seth doesn't kick out. After the three count, Roman's declared the winner.

Then it dawns on me. Maybe Seth was being so rude because he was frustrated that he had to lose tonight. Nonetheless, he was still rude, and I was not about to make excuses for him.

Realizing that it was almost time for our next segment I make my way to where we were filming it.

When I get there, it appears that I'm the last one to arrive. The camera crew, Seth, Triple H, and Stephanie are already there.

They all turn to look at me when I walk through the door. I shoot them a tiny smile, embarrassed to have all eyes on me.

"Alright," a cameraman says "Katherine, go perch on the desk. Seth sit in the chair, and then I want Triple H and Steph standing."

We all oblige, and then he yells action.

"Seth, I just don't understand what happened out there!" Triple H yells. "You were doing so good!"

"I know, sir. I'm not sure what happened either." Seth says, looking at his hands solemnly.

"How are people gonna expect you to win at the pay per view if you can't even win on RAW?!" He yells, the veins in his head bulging. I was really impressed with how well Triple H was playing the 'angry coach' role.

"Hunter, take it easy on the boy," Stephanie says softly "You're not going to get anywhere if all you do is yell at him. So, Seth what really happened out there?" She asks, her tone sounds like she's reading a bedtime story to someone.

"I guess I just got distracted by how much I wanted to win." He says with a shrug.

"You got distracted?!" Triple H starts to yell again.

"Daddy, stop yelling at him!" I speak up for the first time since we started filming. Everyone turns around like they didn't even know I was there.

"So, he was distracted for this one match. So what? Come Sunday, he won't be distracted. He'll beat Roman, I know he will." I gently explain.

Just like the script says, Seth makes eye contact with me and we do that whole smiling and staring thing that we did in our first segment. It seemed like it was becoming our 'thing'.

Triple H takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Seth."

"No, I deserved it, sir."

"I believe you need someone out there ringside cheering you on Sunday, keeping you from getting distracted." Stephanie says, and then she gives Triple H a knowing smile.

"Someone out there ringside? Someone like who?" Triple H asks, catching on to Stephanie's idea, while Seth and I sit there befuddled just like the script calls for.

"Someone like our daughter!" They both exclaim at the same time. Seth and I both look at each other wide eyed and then at them.

"What do you say, sweetheart?" Stephanie asks, looking at me.

"Um, I'm okay with it aslong as Seth is. Seth?" I ask, looking at him nervously.

"That sounds good, you'll definitely encourage me if you're out there." He says with a smile.

"Yeah." I say with a smile, staring into his eyes yet again.

"Yeah." He repeats, returning my stare.

"Alright, then it's settled." Stephanie says with a smile, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"AND CUT!" the cameraman yells. "You guys were brilliant, once again. You're all free to go for the night." Then the camera crew is gone again.

I stand up from the desk, and smooth out my dress. Now that dresses were a regular part of my wardrobe, it seemed that smoothing them out was a new nervous habit of mine.

"Goodnight, guys. Steph, Triple H, I'll see you both Sunday. Seth, I'll see you tomorrow." I say referring to the fact that we had a Smackdown taping tomorrow night, and Stephanie and Triple H were not obligated to go.

"Bye, Kat!" Triple H and Stephanie call out to me as I walk out the door of the office.

As I walk out of the door and to the dressing room where my bags were, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that Seth didn't apologize for earlier, or even tell me goodbye.

Maybe he wasn't as nice as I thought he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter as promised! It's alot longer than the rest of them! (I hit 3,000 words!) I'm sorry that this took longer than I said it would. I had to study for my CPR certification course. But that's over now and I'm now certified! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter.**** Can we try to get this story to 15 reviews? ****Feedback is always appreciated! Also the promo that Seth does, I completely made it up.**

The following night at the taping for Smackdown, I was scheduled to go out to the ring with Seth as he delivered a promo.

I was in hair and makeup letting Sandy to prep me for tonight. Sandy was one of the few friends I had made since joining the WWE. No other superstars had made an effort to introduce themselves, and I certainly wasn't going to just go up to one of them.

"So, how do you like working with Seth Rollins?" She asks curiously as she powders my forehead.

"Um, he's okay. He was really nice when I first met him. Yesterday, he was kinda rude." I say. The last encounter I had with Seth had really puzzled me. I couldn't figure out what his problem was for the life of me.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I say with a sigh.

"I always am." She boasts.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask sweetly, throwing in the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Depends on what it is." She says suspiciously.

"Can I carpool with you to Nashville? I called the rental place earlier, and they had already rented all of theirs out."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Just remind me, you know how easily I can forget." And she was right. I may have only know Sandy for a little over two weeks but I still knew how easily she could forget. I had heard many stories of how she had driven halfway to the next city before remembering that she had left her beauty supplies at the arena she had just came from.

When she finishes up my hair and makeup I take a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are enhanced with a smoky brown look with black winged eyeliner. My hair is in its usual soft curls. Tonight, my dress was a burgundy peplum number, with another pair of nude heels. The nude heels were becoming a bit of a staple for my character.

"You look great, Kat. The dress really shows off your waist to ass ratio." Sandy says with appraise.

"My what?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows and looking closer at my waist, before turning to the side to look at my butt.

"Your waist to ass ratio. Or in other words, how tiny you waist is, but how big your butt is." She explains.

"That's a good thing, right?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Yes, it's a good thing!" She says with a roll of her eyes, "Now, get out of here before a stagehand has to come find you." She asserts before lightly pushing me out of the door.

When I'm a little ways away from the gorilla position, I can already see Seth sitting on a lighting case, reviewing what looked like a script. I really hope he's in a better mood than he was Monday night.

When he hears the sound of heels, he looks up. His gaze travels from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet, before he goes back up to meet my eyes.

"Hi," he breathes out.

"Hey." I respond.

He opens his mouth to say something else, but just like the very first time we met, he's interrupted by a stagehand telling us we have 50 seconds.

We stand awkwardly right before the curtain. I'm smoothing my dress down, like I normally do when I'm nervous. And Seth is switching his weight from one foot to the other. That must be his nervous habit.

"Should we like hold hands or something?" He asks scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, sounds good." I affirm, while grabbing his hand. I was slightly baffled by how natural it felt. But before I can think anymore about it, Seth's music hits and he's pulling my hand and walking through the curtain.

This was only my second time being out in the crowd, but I could hear the difference between the first time and now. But then again it could've been because I was walking out with Seth.

At the top of the ramp, Seth pauses and hoists his briefcase into the air. Then he starts walking again. As we're walking down the ramp, I hear one woman call out "YOU LUCKY BITCH!" to me as we pass her, making me laugh.

I look up at Seth with a smile as we're walking to see him already laughing and looking down at me. That was definitely going to look cute as a gif on tumblr in a couple of days.

When we get to the ring, Seth climbs in first so he can sit on the ropes allowing me to climb in. When I bend over there are immediately a couple of wolf whistles that come from the group of probably intoxicated young guys behind me.

When I stand up straight, I notice Seth glaring at the group of guys harshly. I put my hand on his back, so I could make it look like I was calming him down and getting him to focus on what he really came out here for.

When he is handed a microphone, he takes a deep breath to begin but stops when the crowd starts "You sold out" chants. He rolls his eyes at the crowd before trying to start again.

"Sunday, I will be facing Roman Reigns at Night of Champions. I know many of you don't believe I can beat him because of my loss on Monday. You think that since I lost once, I'll do it again." He says, "But you're wrong. Come Sunday night, I'll be more ready than ever to face Roman Reigns. Not only will I be more prepared, I'll also have the most stunning girl I've ever seen standing in my corner and cheering me on." He says, looking down at me with a smile. "I can guarantee that I'll walk out of Night of Champions victorious. So, if you're going to believe in anyone, believe in Seth Rollins."

Then he smiles at the crowd evilly before dropping his mic. He retakes my hand and guides me to the ropes, and then he helps me out of the ring. Instead of taking my hand, he puts his arm around my shoulders.

When we finally reach backstage, Seth lets his arm linger around my shoulders until he realizes it and then he quickly removes it like I had a disease or something. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, goodnight Seth. I'm done for the night, so I'm gonna go. I'll see you Sunday." I say. He looks a bit taken aback by how speedy of an exit I make but he says his goodbye anyway.

While making my way to the dressing room, I call Sandy to make sure she's still in there arena. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey, are you still here?" I ask.

"Am I still where?" She says, sounding totally confused.

"At the arena.." I trail off, hoping she's just playing a cruel joke on me.

"Oh! I'm sorry there was a family emergency and I had to leave early." She says but I can it in her voice that she's lying to me.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I accuse.

"Yes.." She trails off, sounding sheepish.

"Dammit, Sandy! How am I supposed to get to Nashville?!" I demand, running my hands through my hair.

"Take the bus?" She suggests, jokingly. Even though she was joking, I still huff in annoyance and hang up on her.

I was so frustrated that I could feel the tears brimming. If I actually had coworkers that I was friends with I could catch a ride with them, but I did not. The closest thing I had to a friend here was Seth, and even he was a long shot from being a friend. Or I could catch a ride with that one cameraman that always films my backstage segments, but I didn't even know where to find him tonight.

Sighing to myself, I knew who I had to ask. Seth. Letting out another sigh, I make my way to the dressing room. I take my time considering there was still and hour left in the show.

Walking slowly to the dressing room only killed 2 minutes. Only 58 minutes to go. In the dressing room I wash off all my makeup, and replace my dress with a pair of leggings and a 'Property of WWE' shirt.

Deciding that the best way to make sure that I didn't miss Seth was if I waited by the door that all the Superstars would exit out of the get to their respective cars.

I roll my suitcase to the door and plop down on it. I was going to be here for a while.

**-x-**

Smackdown had ended at least 20 minutes ago, and I started to get worried that I had somehow managed to miss him.

I'm in the middle of a very intense game of Subway Surfers when someone says "I thought you were gone for the night." Their interruption causes me to lose track of what I was doing and run right into the subway. I look up and I'm relieved to see Seth. He had changed out of his black suit to a pair of black sweat pants and a white T-shirt. The baseball cap that he had on adds to how cute he looks.

"Dammit, Seth," I say, looking up at him with a pout "I was getting ready to beat my high score!"

"Sorry," he chuckles "but what are you still doing here?"

I take a deep breath in, I really hope he'll let me ride with him. If not I was screwed.

"Well..you see.." I start, but then I start to feel like a complete idiot, so I just kind of stutter.

"Spit it out, Kat." Seth says impatiently.

"I kinda don't have a ride to Nashville." I say with a grimace.

"You're kidding, right? How do you not have a ride?" He asks incredulously.

"My ride left without me." I say, deflated.

"Ah, that sucks." He says. I don't think he was understanding what I needed him to do.

"So, can I ride with you?" I ask nervously.

He stares at me blankly for a moment, and it makes me really worried that he's going to refuse. But then he breaks out into a smile.

"I'm not going to just leave you here, grab your suitcase and come on."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I say relieved, hopping up and grabbing my suitcase and following behind Seth.

"Yeah, yeah. Now there are a couple of rules when riding with me." Uh oh. "You can't complain about the music I put on, you can't try to play those stupid road games, like the license plate game. And you can't fall asleep."

"Is that all?" I ask, as Seth leads me to a black Malibu. He pops the truck, and starts to put our suitcases in it.

"Yup, here are the keys, go ahead and crank it." He says reaching into the pocket of his sweatpants to hand me the keys.

I climb in the car and crank it just like he asked. I'm buckling my seat belt when Seth gets in the car. And even though the car's cranked and everything he just sits there and stares at me.

"What?" I ask skeptical.

"Nothing." He says with a smile, before starting to back the car out.

"No, what?" I ask.

"I've just never seen you without makeup on." He says with a shrug.

"Oh. Is it that bad?" I ask feeling a bit hurt.

"No, no, it's actually..better." He says.

At this point, I don't even know what to say to him so I just nod and turn to look out the window.

The car is silent for a while, the only sound comes from Seth's music playing quietly.

I couldn't help but feel so relieved. Not only was Seth nice enough to give me a ride, he was actually being nice, unlike how he was acting on Monday. I still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him that night.

"Um, Kat." Seth says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted last night. I realize I was short with you last night, and you didn't deserve it. I was just frustrated because I'm scheduled to lose Sunday." He says with a sigh.

"It's okay," I say, glad that I knew it wasn't something I did. "No one ever wants to be told that they have to lose."

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean, it looks like we're going to be working together for a while, I feel like I should get to know you." He says with a shrug.

"Well, um. I don't know what to say. What do you want to know?" I ask. I had always been terrible at talking about myself. Even when I was in school and they made us do those stupid get to know you games.

"Where are you from?"

"Florida, originally. But I was living in Stamford before joining the WWE." I say, and Seth nods his head at me.

"When did you get into wrestling? And if you say when you joined the business, I'll kick you out of my car." He says seriously.

"I got into wrestling when I came out of the womb." I say with a laugh.

"My dad was and still is a hardcore wrestling fan. He wanted my mom to name me Mae Young. That thankfully didn't happen. But ever since I was born, by dad would hold me, and we'd sit in front of the TV together and watch it. So no, I've loved wrestling ever since I can remember. I always said I was going to be a diva one day." I say, reminiscing the nights that my dad and I would just sit in front of the TV and talk about how it was my dream to become a Diva.

"That's good. There aren't enough Divas that actually have a passion for the business." He says. "So, you came from the Indies then?"

"Yeah, I joined a little local federation, and then just worked my way up."

"Did you're friends doubt you when you said you were going to become a diva?" He asks.

"What friends?" I say, with a bitter laugh.

"You didn't have friends in high school?"

"No, no one wants to be friends with the wierd girl who loves wrestling. I was the outcast in high school." I say looking down at my hands, remembering how each day I would sit alone in the cafeteria.

"You didn't even have guy friends?" When I shake my head he looks at me in disbelief. "Guys didn't want to hang out with a beautiful girl like yourself, that loved wrestling?"

I blush at the beautiful comment, "I guess not." I say with a shrug.

"I bet they're all kicking themselves now." He says looking over at me with a smile.

"Maybe." I say with a shrug.

"Tell me if this is too personal, but have you never had a boyfriend then?"

"It's fine. I've had a boyfriend before. I got my first serious boyfriend when I graduated high school. I met him at the local federation that I told you about earlier. His name was Eric, and he was the first and last boy I've ever loved."

"What do you mean the last boy you ever loved?" He asks in confusion.

"I haven't had a boyfriend since him."

"Did it end badly?"

"Sort of. When I started to get more successful in the wrestling world than him, he got jealous so we broke up."

"You guys were like the modern-day Sable and Marc Mero!" He says with a laugh.

"I guess so." I say, laughing.

"When did you guys break up?"

"About 4 months before I got signed with the WWE."

"Wow, hasn't been long then. Sorry for making you talk about it." He says remorsefully.

"It's okay, it was for the best." I say with a shrug even though I really missed Eric sometimes.

"But hey, just think about it. If you get to missing him to much, you have Erick Rowan!" He says trying to lighten up the mood some.

I stare at him seriously for a minute before breaking out into a smile, "It's weird because he's a ginger too."

We both laugh for a bit before the car goes silent again.

"You know, Kat. You're not half bad." He says breaking the silence and looking over at me with a smile.

"You aren't either, Seth." I say giving him a smile that matches my own.

**-x-**

I don't remember when it happened. But I had done one of the few things Seth had asked me not to do. Fall asleep. I had only been stirred awake when I felt someone unbuckle my seatbelt, and lift me from the car.

I open one eye to see we had arrived at the hotel.

"Thought one of the rules was to not fall asleep on me, Katherine." Seth says as he carries me through the parking lot and into the hotel.

"Sorry." I whisper, as I try to fall back asleep.

I vaguely hear him give the receptionist his name, and then mine to check us in. Then I hear the ding of an elevator, so I assume he's taking me up to my room. I feel him step off the elevator, and then stop in front of what I'm guessing is a door. I hear him slide the room key and then a click, and the door opens. He lays me down on the bed, and I feel him hover over me for a bit, but then he stands up straight again.

"Goodnight, Kat." I hear him call as he makes his way to the door.

"Night, Seth." I whisper.

Then I hear the door open and he's gone.

**AN:/ hoped you like this chapter! please review! I want at least 15 for this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! If I made a twitter or maybe an instagram, and it had like outfits and sneak peaks from this story would anyone follow it? Let me know! Also, thanks to all that reviewed! We got to 15! Here's the next chapter!**

When I wake up the next morning, it takes me a minute to remember how exactly I got to my hotel room. When it all comes back, a small smile stretches across my face.

Seth had been so sweet the night before, I could only hope that he continued to be as sweet or maybe even sweeter.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my phone that Seth must have set on the bedside table starts to ring. Checking the caller ID, I find myself smiling from ear-to-ear at who the ID reads.

Picking it up, I say. "Hey, dad!"

"Hey, Kit Kat! I'm sorry I haven't called you since your debut, but I still can't get over the fact that my little girl is on TV!" He says, laughing. In the background, I hear my mom call, "She's my little girl too!"

"Awh, you guys." I say, feeling all warm inside. Since I moved away from home when I was only 20, I didn't get to see my family much at all. I would usually only get to fly out to Florida for holidays, and my birthday.

"But really, Kat, you're amazing. But I have to ask about this Seth Rollins character. I say that it's just an onscreen relationship, but your mom says there is something going on behind the scenes. So tell me, Kit Kat, is it real? Your mother and I are betting on it."

I laugh, "No, Dad. It's just an on-screen thing."

"Phew," He says, relieved "I would've had to give your mother a foot rub if I was wrong. Now, she has to give me one, hehe." He laughs. One thing I loved about my dad among other things was how goofy he was. He was always cracking jokes and if I was ever having a bad day he was the one I would call.

"I'm really glad the two of you are betting on my relationships." I say jokingly.

"Well, sweetie, it's just that you haven't had a relationship since Eric, and you're kinda young and-"

"Dad, did you just say I was kinda young?" I gasped.

"Honey, you're 24. That's the prime age for marriage and children." He explains and I can practically see him shrugging.

"But I also just started my career in the WWE. I'm not throwing that away for a marriage and some little rascals." I quipped, rolling my eyes.

"True, but your mother and I really want grandchildren."

"Dad, you've been letting mom get to you. Would you rather have grandchildren or a Diva's champion for a daughter?" I challenged.

He mumbles something that I don't understand.

"I'm sorry, Dad. Say that again?"

"I'd rather have a Diva's champion as a daughter." He says lamely, after he says it, I hear my mom hit him with something.

"That's what I thought." I say with a knowing smile. I listen as my parents argue over the phone with smile on my face. I really missed them. When we went to Florida, I would have to visit them.

I'm still listening to my parents arguing when someone knocks on my door. I keep the phone to my ear, as I go to answer it.

I smile when open it up to see Seth on the other side. I give it the 'one minute' sign.

"Hey, dad. I've got to go. Tell mom I love her. Love you, dad."

"Love you too, Kit Kat."

"Bye, Dad." I say before hitting the 'end' button on my phone.

"Hey." I say to Seth.

"Hey, you didn't have to hang up, I know how hard it is to get a phone call home in. I just wanted to drop off your suitcases." He says gesturing to the two suitcases and the one duffel bag at his feet.

"Oh, it's fine. Thanks for dropping them off." I say, before picking up the duffel bag and one of the suitcases. Seth takes the other one and drags it to the couch where I set the other ones.

When the cases are set down, he looks down at me and I stare up at him. Just like we had done many times before in our segments together.

I wasn't sure if it was the way the light was coming in from the windows that was making his eyes look a deeper brown than usual, or maybe it was how sweet he was last night, but I couldn't help but want to kiss him at that very moment. And from the way he was staring back at me, I felt like he wanted to kiss me too.

But the moment is over when my stomach decides to growl loudly. I look down sheepishly.

"Sorry, I haven't had breakfast yet."

He laughs, "It's fine, I haven't had any either. Do you..wanna get some with me? Or not, I mean you don't have too, but I just figured since you needed breakfast, and I needed breakfast-"

"Seth," I say, placing a hand on his chest to get him to stop rambling. "I'd love to get breakfast with you, just let me get dressed."

He nods before plopping down on the couch beside my suitcase.

I open up my suitcase and pull out my makeup bag, a flannel shirt, black leggings. Then I try digging around for a thong and a bra. I finally pick just a plain black bra, and a lacy black thong.

I have all my clothes gathered in my arms, but as I try to make my way to the bathroom, I stumble over the duffel bag near Seth's legs causing me to accidentally drop all of my clothes in Seth's lap.

"God, I'm so sorry." I say picking up the clothes in his lap, too embarrassed about tripping to even notice that my hands kept grazing over his crotch.

I'm almost to the bathroom when Seth stops me.

"Uh, you forgot something, Kat."

I turn around, and as if it couldn't get worse, there's Seth holding my black thong out to me.I feel my cheeks flame up as I take my underwear from him as I make a speedy exit to the bathroom.

When the bathroom door is shut, I lean against it and take a deep breath. I couldn't have been more embarrassed in that moment. But I knew that dreading over it wasn't going to make it any better. It was best to pretend that it didn't even happen.

With out waiting any longer I start to get ready. Keeping it natural I just went for concealer under my eyes, winged eyeliner, and mascara. I brushed out my hair due to the knots it had acquired while I was sleeping, which left it with only a bit of wave.

I step out of the bathroom and walk over to where my black combat boots are. As I'm bending over to put on my boots I ask Seth, "Where do you wanna eat?"

"Seth?" I ask, turning around to see his eyes focused on my butt.

"Sorry, what?" He says realizing he's been caught, and his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"I said where do you wanna get breakfast?"

"I've heard great things about this diner a couple of streets away." He says looking anywhere but at me directly.

"Sounds good," I say as I make my way to the door, "Are you coming or not?" I ask turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He says hopping from the couch and making his way over to the door.

When we exit the hotel, I'm surprised that a tiny group of fans are outside. I had never met a group of fans so I wasn't sure how to act. I wasn't sure if they were even there for me.

As expected majority of the fans call out for Seth and he stops and signs things for them along with taking a couple of pictures. But I hear one tiny voice call out "Katherine!"

I turn my head to see a little girl who couldn't have been more than six, waving at me. She's being held by who I assume his her father, I feel like I have no other choice but to speak to her.

"Hi, sweetie" I say walking over to her. "What's your name?"

"Julia!" She says beaming at me.

"Well, Julia, do you have something you want me to sign for you maybe?"

"Yes," her dad speaks up "She made this shirt all buy herself." He says handing me a white t-shirt that says 'Katherine McMahon's Number 1 fan', I smile at the shirt as I take the sharpie marker from her father. I may have only been part of the WWE for a couple of weeks, but the fact that I had already acquired a number 1 fan warmed my heart.

"Would you like to take a picture with me, Julia?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" She gushes, before practically jumping out of her dad's arms and over to my side. I squat down beside her and we both smile up at her dad who holds the camera.

"Alright, got it!" Her dad says.

"Wait, can you take one on mine?" I ask holding out my phone to him. He nods and positions my phone to take another picture.

"Julia, can you hold your shirt out for me?" I ask, Julia nods and does as I ask. I point to the shirt with an open mouth smile on my face.

"Alright, got it!" Her dad says again.

"Thanks for taking a picture with me Julia, it was so nice meeting you!"

"No, thank you Katherine. One day, I wanna be just like you!" She says and I have to refrain from putting a hand to my heart from the cuteness of it.

I wave to Julia as her and her dad walk away, but then I feel someone put their hand on the small of my back. I turn around to see Seth.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I nod and then we walk away to his car.

"I could get used to that." I say as we climb into his car.

"Yeah, I really like it when there are small groups like that. It allows me to meet everyone."

"I met the cutest little girl, said she was my biggest fan. She reminded me a lot of myself. I thought I was Stephanie's biggest fan when I was her age." I say, pulling up my phone to post the photo on Instagram.

The picture had actually turned out cute. She had the biggest smile on her face, and I looked so excited to see her.

'_**KatherineWWE: Met my number one fan today. It was pretty**_** _cool.'_** I read over the caption once more before posting the photo.

Then before I know it, Seth had pulled in and parked at a breakfast place called 'Donny's'.

"This place is supposed to have the best waffles in Tennessee." He says looking up at the place.

"Well, don't make me wait any longer. Let's go get some waffles!" I say excitedly before jumping out of the car.

When Seth comes around the car and places his hand on the small of my back again, I get to thinking. Was this a date? Or was it just two friends grabbing breakfast together? Were Seth and I even friends? I wasn't sure about the answers to any of those questions. But there was one thing I was sure of.

I was definitely not going to ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all for reviewing. ALSO I'M PUTTING THIS IN ALL CAPS SO PEOPLE WILL LOOK AT IT, THIS STORY NOW HAS AN INSTAGRAM! **it's idk_wwe, **it's an old wwe account I had, and now it will have my story stuff along with WWE pictures. On the account, you'll see Kat's outfits, and sneak peaks, and other cool things. SO PLEASE FOLLOW IT!**

The week leading up to Night of Champions I didn't get to see Seth for longer than 10 minutes. Our breakfast date/thing was the last time we had actually talked. He had been running around Nashville all week, doing radio and TV appearances.

I hadn't got to do much of anything that dealt with the media. The downside of being new to the company was people weren't quite sure what I was about yet. I hoped by the next pay per view I would be invited to do interviews and other things.

It was Friday evening and the only thing I had really done all week that was productive was wash all my dirty clothes in the hotel washroom. It was just like being at my apartment again.

But today I was meeting with a member of creative that wanted to discuss my storyline with me. Which looking at the clock, I realized I had about an hour and a half to get ready and get to the place.

Another productive thing I had managed to do was actually get a rental car. Now, I wouldn't have to rely on Seth to take me to the next city.

For my meeting, I decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a white button-down shirt, with a pair of black booties. Today, my hair was actually straight for once. My eye makeup was natural once again.

As I'm getting ready to leave for the meeting, I get a text message from Seth. We had exchanged numbers at breakfast the other morning.

_'Hey, what are you doing later today?' _The message says.

_'I have a meeting with creative, then I'm free. What about you Mr. Media?' _I reply back quickly.

_'I'm free after this radio interview and a talk show appearance, fancy getting dinner later tonight?'_ He sends back.

_'Sounds good. Text me when you're done. What station are you on?'_ I type. When he sends the station back to me, I make my way to the rental car.

Once in the rental car, I turn it to the station Seth was on. Luckily, I hadn't missed anything. They were just introducing him to the listeners.

I listen to the interview, as Seth talks about the business and how he got into it, and about his match on Sunday Night. I couldn't help but smile at the way he talked about the WWE. I always loved to hear people talk about things the same way I would.

"So, Seth," the interviewer begins "Sunday Night, you'll have the newest member of the WWE, Katherine, standing in your corner, cheering you on. How does that make you feel?" My ears perk up, and I listen more intently.

"You know, I'm really looking forward to it. It's been awhile since I've had someone cheering me on ringside." I listen with a smile.

"So, is she just a close on-screen friend or is she your on-screen girlfriend? We haven't actually seen the two of you kiss." The interviewer remarks. I'm glad I'm in the car alone because my cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"You're right we haven't kissed yet, but you never know, we might." My eyes go wide at Seth's comment. I hadn't even thought about having to kiss Seth for the storyline. I had thought about it when we were alone, but doing it in front of millions was a bit different.

"So, she's your on-screen girlfriend, but what about off-screen? Because there have been a lot of pictures of you guys out and about. My personal favorite is the one of you carrying her into the hotel."

As if they weren't red enough, my cheeks flame up even more.

"No, off-screen we're just friends." He says with a laugh. I'm surprised when I feel a bit disappointed. I mean, obviously we weren't dating. We had only really started to get to know each other this week, but that didn't stop me from getting a sinking in the bottom of my stomach.

I don't get to listen to much more of the interview because I arrive at the place I was supposed to meet creative. It looks like a little coffee shop.

I walk into the shop, and I spot a guy in a suit that I assume I'm supposed to be meeting with.

"Are you Andy?" I ask. He nods before gesturing for me to sit down.

"Katherine, I just wanted to tell you about how we're planning have your storyline go." He says before taking a sip out whatever it is he's drinking. I nod at him eagerly.

"Since you have this on-screen thing with Seth we really want to play into that. And I don't know if you know, but Dean Ambrose is supposed to return Sunday night." _**  
><strong>_

My eyes widen, I had no idea about that. His interference is probably why Seth has to lose on Sunday night. Nonetheless, I nod at Andy for him to continue.

"And since the rivalry between Seth and Dean is still wanted by the universe, we want to add you into the mix." He says, gauging for my reaction.

"How do you want to do that?" I ask.

"We haven't decided yet, we either want a love triangle, or we want Dean just to be really rude to you causing Seth to defend you. Do you have a preference?" _**(there's a poll on my profile so you guys can pick which you'd rather happen! or if it's not working, just leave your opinion as a review! or pm me!)**_

I mull it over before answering. "Not really, I mean, whatever gets me in the ring faster." I say with a laugh. But Andy doesn't laugh, he just stares at me blankly._**  
><strong>_

"I will be getting in the ring, right Andy?" I say with a raised brow.

"Yeah, eventually."

"That's not what I wanted to hear, Andy." I say turning away from him to look out of the window. I loved being on the mic every night, I did. I loved being out there with Seth too, but I didn't want to be a valet forever. I wanted to show my skills off to the WWE universe.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, Kat. But we need the audience to really know you before we send you off on your own. Plus, pretty soon you'll be the GM!" He says excitedly.

"I know, it's just I'm ready to get back in the ring. I'm ready to show the crowds what I can do."

"I know, Kat. But just give it awhile, you'll be back in there before you know it." He says, reaching across the table to put his hand on mine.

"I really hope so, Andy. I really hope so."

Then Andy finishes off his coffee and says his goodbye, before leaving me alone in the coffee shop.

Seth still hadn't texted me saying he was done with his media appearances, so I figured I had some time to kill. I pulled up Safari, and then I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do.

I googled myself.

I was unsurprised when the first three links were pages that had pictures of Seth and I together. But I decided to save those for last. The fourth link was a page dedicated to hot pictures of myself, which I had no need to really look at. Even though I couldn't figure for the life of me where people would get hot pictures of me from.

I actually clicked on the fifth link. It was a tumblr page dedicated to my Indie days. I scrolled through it for a while, looking at all the gifs and videos of my old matches. I had to leave the page when I felt myself getting emotional. Even if I was getting treated better at the WWE, I still missed the Indies. That was where I got my start, that's where I learned that I could actually live my dream.

Then I decide to click on the link to a tumblr page dedicated to Seth and myself. The fans had given us our own ship name, Setherine McRollins. I thought the last name still needed some work, but I admired how dedicated the fans were. I remembered doing the same thing before I even knew what shipping was.

As I scroll down through the page, I find the picture the interviewer was talking about earlier, the only where Seth was carrying me into the hotel. And it was actually really cute, I could see why people would think we were actually together. In the picture I had one of my hands splayed across Seth's chest while the other was curled in my lap, and Seth was looking down at me and smiling softly. The person that reblogged it, tagged the picture as relationship goals.

Then there was another picture that a fan had managed to get. It was the night that Sandy left me at the arena and I had to get a ride with Seth. In the picture, I'm staring up at Seth and holding my hand out for him to give me the keys. That was the picture that got people speculating if we were a couple in real life or not. Many had commented on the picture with hopes that we were, while others bashed me because they thought I just wanted the attention that came with being with Seth.

I roll my eyes at how far from the truth they are were.

I'm getting ready to begin reading a post about how people needed to start respecting our relationship when Seth texts me telling to meet him at Donny's, the same place we had breakfast at the other day.

_'Breakfast for dinner, Rollins? You sure know the way to a girl's heart.' _ I send it without even thinking about 'the way to a girl's heart' comment.

When he texts back immediately, I know it didn't bother him. _'you bet I do.'__  
><em>

I roll my eyes with a smile, before picking up my black clutch and exiting the little coffee shop.

**-x-**

"You must really like waffles." I say to Seth as I slide into the booth in front of him. As I look at him closer, I frown.

"You should've told me we were dressing up, Seth. Now, when people take our picture I'll look like a bum." I pout.

He laughs, "Kat, we are in a diner and I'm in a full suit. Now, if we were at a fancy restaurant, it'd be a different story."

"Well, then we are you going to take me to a fancy restaurant, Rollins?" I quip.

"Soon," He says, "I'm sure you clean up nicely." He says with a laugh. I quickly take a napkin, wad it up, and throw it at his head.

"I kid, I kid." He says holding his hands up in mock surrender. I roll my eyes at him, but laugh at him anyway.

"So, how were your interviews?" I ask.

"You know, same old same old." I nod at him even though I didn't know what the same old same old was. I hadn't had a radio interview in my entire life.

"But they did ask me about you, today." He says.

"Yeah, I heard on the way to my meeting." I reply.

"Oh, how did that go anyway?" He questions.

"Good, they told me about their plans for me." I answer with a shrug.

"Which are?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I thought they would've told you about them," I say "Since Dean's returning on Sunday, they want to incorporate him into the storyline you and I have together."

"How do they want to do that?"

"Making it a love triangle, or having him be a total ass to me and you have to defend me and all that jazz." I say lamely.

"You don't sound too happy about that," He laughs "Do you not like working with me, Kat? I'm offended." He says before wiping away an invisible tear. I roll my blue eyes at him.

"I love working with you, Seth. I just want to get in the ring is all." I say, shrugging again.

"I know how that is," He says with a sympathetic nod. "You just want to show the world what you can do."

"Exactly!" I agree.

"You'll get there sooner or later, Kat. Don't worry about it." He says placing his hand over mine, just like Andy had done about an hour before.

I could only hope that I got in the ring sooner rather than later.

**Alright, hoped you liked this chapter! Review, vote on my poll, and check out my instagram, **_ idk_wwe. _**I promise you, that it's worth it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! I developed a case of writer's block which is why this chapter took so long. ****Thanks to all my lovely reviewers on the last chapter, you guys make my day. Be sure to review and check out my instagram, **_ idk_wwe_

I wake up Sunday morning with the biggest smile on my face. It was Night of Champions! I would get to experience the pay per view first-hand, and that thought alone had me beaming from ear to ear.

Stephanie had called me the night before to tell me that she had scheduled a spa day in honor of my first pay per view. The woman may play a villain on TV, but she was quite literally the nicest person I'd ever met.

Knowing that I would have to be all glammed up for the pay per view, I didn't even bother with makeup, and I threw my hair in a pony tail. My outfit consisted of yoga capris, and a Authority T-shirt that Stephanie and Triple H had also gave me in honor of my first pay per view. I could only imagine what they would do when I actually got to have a match.

As I make my way out of my hotel room and out of the hotel, I hear someone call my name.

"Kat!"

I turn around to see Seth running out of the hotel gym, all sweaty. He must have been in the middle of his morning workout. I have to stop myself from letting my eyes roam over his body, knowing that he would call me out on it.

"Where are you off to?" He asks wiping his forehead with a towel he had hanging over his shoulder.

"Steph booked me a spa day."

"Then I guess I won't see you until the show?" He asks with disappointment laced in his tone.

"I know you're disappointed, Seth" I say with a teasing smile. He rolls his eyes at my teasing.

"Just shoot me a text when you get to the arena, we can head to catering together." He says.

"Alright, I'll see you then." I say with a smile, walking towards the door and turning around to give him a little wave.

As I make my way to the car and the spa, I couldn't help but think about my feelings for Seth. We had become really close friends over the last week. And Seth was a good guy. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to date someone at work, I knew it would get awkward if anything happened. I also didn't want to risk the friendship that Seth and I were building. He was the only friend I really had. Which reminded me that I really needed to make friends.

Goal for the week: Get friends that are actually girls.

I was so terrible at making friends it wasn't even funny. My poor social skills were part of the reason I was such an outcast in high school. But if I could go out every Monday on national TV, I shouldn't have a problem with making a couple of friends. Hopefully.

Shaking my head at myself, I pull into the spa that Stephanie had gave me directions to. Time to get my relaxation on!

**-x-**

I walk out of the spa feeling completely relaxed and clean. I had received a facial, a massage, a manicure and a pedicure. I even got to sit in the mud bath for a bit!

My time in the spa killed 5 hours, making it 4 o'clock. I had to be in Sandy's chair for her to do my hair and makeup by 6.

Even though I had about 4 hours until showtime, I could feel the bundle of nerves forming in the pit of my stomach. Even though I wasn't doing anything except for cheering on Seth, I was terrified I would do something to screw it up.

I shake it off, trying to rid myself of the negative thoughts as I drive myself to Bridgestone arena.

When I arrive, I shoot Seth a quick text message telling him I'd meet him in catering.

When I get to catering, Seth's already at a table waiting for me.

"I wasn't sure what you would want so I kind of got everything," He says as I sit down. The tray he had got consisted of 2 bowls of fruit salad, a bowl of pasta salad, a slice of meat loaf, and some chicken strips.

"You're the real MVP." I say with a smile taking the chicken strips and the pasta salad.

He playfully rolls his eyes at me. "So, have you heard about the change in script?" He asks.

"No, what change in script?" I ask slightly panicky.

"Roman has a hernia, and is going to be out for the next several months. So, instead of a match tonight, I'm issuing a bit of an open challenge to the people in the back. And that's when Dean will come out." He explains.

"What am I doing?" I ask.

"Here, take a look at the script." Seth says, passing me the papers that had been stapled together. A smile graces my face as I read over the script.

"Looks like I get to dip my toes in as a heel character tonight." I say beaming down at the script. Out of all my years of wrestling, I had never found anything I liked more that playing a heel. It might have sounded strange, but I loved to come out to the crowd booing. I lived off of it.

"Yeah, playing a heel is great," Seth says as if he read my mind "There's nothing better than knowing you play a character so well, that the crowd hates you."

"Exactly! Playing a heel gives me so much satisfaction. That probably makes me sound really sadistic." I say with a laugh.

"It does, but I feel the same why so it's okay." He says with a wink, and I have to force myself to stay calm because of the wink.

"Seth, I need your help." I say going serious all of a sudden.

"With?" He asks.

"I need your help with finding some friends." I mutter, looking down as I tear the chicken strips into tiny pieces.

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" He teased.

"Of course you are, Seth," I say with a roll of my blue eyes "It would be nice to have some girl friends though." I say with a shrug.

"Well, I don't have much to do with the Diva's locker room, but I'd stay away from the Total Divas crew if you don't want to be on that."

"No shit, Seth. They're filming 24/7, if I didn't want to be on Total Divas I obviously wouldn't hang around them."

"Hey, man. I'm just saying." He chuckled, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well, more than half of the Diva's locker room is on Total Divas. That doesn't leave me with a lot of options." I remark.

"True." He says, contemplating.

"I hear Emma's pretty cool." He says finally.

I nod at him, "Yeah, maybe I'll try to talk to her one day." After making a mental note that I needed to approach Emma one day, I finish off the chicken strips.

When Seth answers a text on his phone I ask him, "What time is it?"

"5:45." He says before taking a chug of his water bottle.

"I better get going, " I say standing up from the chair "I have to be in Sandy's chair by 6."

"Sandy? As in the one that abandoned you on Tuesday night?" He commented, with a ghost of a smirk as he stands up also.

I roll my eyes at him once again, "Yes, as in the Sandy that abandoned me."

"Are you riding with her tonight? I'd say again, but.." He trails off, and I lightly kick the back of his leg as we walk to hair and makeup together.

"No, thank you very much. I actually have a rental tonight." I say crossing my arms and huffing at him.

"That's too bad." He says, and I can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, because I don't know if you can be trusted behind the wheel without falling asleep." He drawled.

"Are you implying that I need to carpool with you again?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to of course." He stutters awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"You can carpool with me, I want to get my money's worth on this rental." I declared as we reach the door of hair and makeup.

"Sounds like a plan. Does that mean you have to drive?" He asks.

"Yes, that means I have to drive. But don't worry, Seth. I'm a great driver."

"I'm sure you are," He says rolling his eyes. "I have to get going, but I'll see in a few hours."

"Alright, bye Seth."

"Bye, Kat."

Even though we both said our goodbyes, neither one of us have moved. I hadn't made a move to walk into hair and makeup and he hadn't made a move to walk away. We kind of just stand there, staring at each other. Just like we usually do.

We're still just staring when the Miz comes out of hair and makeup and clears his throat rudely.

"Excuse me, I am trying to get through." He says, and that's when I realize Seth and I had blocked the doorway of hair and makeup.

"Sorry." I mutter as I move from the doorway to let him through. He does nothing but roll his eyes.

When he's far enough away Seth and I break out into laughter.

"I really have to go now, Seth." I say with a smile, when we've both calmed down.

"Okay." He says with a smile that matches my own. I give an awkward wave before disappearing into hair and makeup.

As soon as I sit in Sandy's chair she says, "That was so cringe-worthy, Kat. What's happened since I last talked to you?"

As she starts fixing me up for Night of Champions, I fill her in on all that had happened in the last week.

**-x-**

Sandy is finished with me about an hour and a half later, and I don't think I had ever felt more beautiful. I was wearing a skin-tight red dress with cutouts at the neckline, and white pumps. My hair was in tighter curls than it usually was, and my eyes were enhanced with a dark brown smoky eye.

Seth had texted me while Sandy was doing my hair to tell me that creative had added a last-minute segment that would be aired during the kick-off show.

After thanking Sandy and telling her good-bye, I make my way over to the hallway I was supposed to meet Seth and the camera crew at.

I spot him sitting on a lighting case, scrolling through his phone. When he hears me coming he looks up, and then looks me up and down.

Smirking, I do a little twirl for him. "Do I look okay?"

He clears his throat awkwardly before stuttering "Y-yeah, you look great." I smile at the pink tinge that comes to his cheeks.

"Thanks, Seth." I say as I sit down on the lighting case beside him. "Do you have the script for the segment?" I ask, and then he picks it up from his lap and hands it to me.

When the camera crew comes not even 10 minutes later, I find myself appreciative of my quick memorization skills.

"Okay," The director says as he approaches us "Seth, stay on the lighting case, Kat I want you to walk up to him and start your scene from there."

We both nod at him, and then he yells "Action!"

"Hey, Seth." I say with a smile as I walk up to him.

"Hey, Kat." He says with a smile that matches my own.

"I heard about Roman, I was really looking forward to cheering you on ringside, tonight." I say with a slight pout.

"I was looking forward to having you there, sucks that Roman's to chicken to show up." He says with a roll of his eyes.

I shrug, just like the script calls for "It's not like he was going to win anyway. It would've been a waste for him to come and get humiliated anyway. Nobody in that locker room can beat you, Seth." I say.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed, cocky.

"I always am," I say, giving him a wink, before walking away.

"AND CUT!" The director yells, "Great, as always you two. Break a leg tonight!" He says before gathering his camera crew and walking away.

"So," I say "How much longer until showtime?" I ask as I jump on the lighting box beside him.

"About 10 minutes, but we aren't going on until the show's an hour in."

"We've got awhile then." I affirm.

"Yeah, we've got awhile." He says with a smile, looking down at me.

**-x-**

The time passed faster than I thought it would. Seth and I had sat on the lighting box and talked about everything from music to movies to childhood memories. Seth and I were becoming really great friends.

We were mid-laugh when a stagehand came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You guys are on in 3." He says, looking down at his clipboard.

We both nod at him before hopping off the lighting case and making our way over to the gorilla position.

Seth grabs my hand as we wait and I look down at my shoes awkwardly.

"You know," I began "I'm pretty nervous about having to run in these heels when I have to go get security." Seth looks down at my shoes. My fear was an understandable one, the white heels I had on were at least 6 inches.

Seth lets out a snort, "Don't trip."

I glare at him, before gently kicking him in the shin.

"Hey!" He says returning the glare. I just stick my tongue out at him, and before he can say anything else his music hits and the stagehand is gesturing at us to get our asses out there.

At the top of the ramp, we pause and Seth hoists his briefcase in the air just like he normally does.

I smile up at him while he holds the briefcase in the air.

When we arrive to the ring, Seth sits on one of the ropes so I can climb in the ring. Seth then gestures at the people on the sidelines to hand him two microphones, which they quickly jump to do.

We stand side by side in the ring, just looking out at the crowd.

"Isn't it amazing how life works out sometimes?" He starts, "I mean, just crazy. One minute you're on top of the world and the next... you're Roman Reigns." He says with a laugh.

"Isn't that just crazy, sweetheart?" He asks looking down at me.

"Yeah, just crazy." I say with snicker.

"Now, my former partner and brother in The Shield was scheduled to be here tonight and face me in a one-on-one contest. Well, I got word yesterday that Roman was rushed to a hospital here in Nashville. But emergency surgery is no excuse for not showing up here tonight!" He spat, and I nodded along as he spoke, agreeing.

"But in the interest of fairness and in the interest of justice, I'm going to give Roman Reigns a chance. I'm going to give Roman Reigns ten seconds to get here and face me, otherwise I'm going to have to accept Roman Reigns forfeit, and I'm going to have my hand raised in victory." He continued, before smiling evilly at the crowd.

"Referee, if you would be so kind and ring the bell." He says looking over at the ref that had stood in the corner. Seth and I both look at him expectedly.

The ref signals for the bell and then he begins to count to ten.

Seth and I both stand there waiting. I put on a bored expression for the sake of the camera, but on the inside I could burst with excitement. The vibes during a pay per view were much different from the ones you would feel at Monday Night Raw. And I loved the feeling.

Finally, the ref hits 10, and Roman had not shown up and the bell was rung.

"The winner of this match as a result of a forfeit, Seth Rollins!"

I smile up and Seth and pat his chest as a sign of congratulations.

"Wait!" I speak up, "It's not official until you raise his hand, Ref." I say with a glare. Seth nods in agreement and holds his hand out to the ref.

The ref rolls his eyes, but raises Seth's arm anyway.

"There you go!" I say with a sarcastic smile.

When 'We want Ambrose' chants start, Seth rolls his eyes.

"Seth," I say speaking into the microphone. "I think they're all a little disappointed. They really wanted to see you compete tonight. And I don't blame them, I'm disappointed too." I say with a pout.

"Yeah, I'm disappointed too." He starts, "I'm disappointed in Roman Reigns. Roman isn't half the man I thought he was! He's sure not man enough to show up here tonight and face me, which leaves me in a bind. He left me high and dry, and now I have no choice but to rectify the situation, I have to do something to make you guys, and my girl happy." He says looking down at me.

"Luckily, I am a opportunist." He says looking down at his briefcase "And the Authority is all about providing opportunity."

I nod in agreement.

"So, right now, I would like to issue an open challenge. Because that's the kind of guy I am! That's the kind of competitor I am! I'm going to issue an open challenge to anybody, anybody in that locker room who wants to come out here and have a match with me right now!"

"Anybody?" He yells, as we both look at the ramp expectedly.

All of the sudden, on the screen above the ramp it shows a tax pulling into the arena.

I look up at Seth wide-eyed when Dean Ambrose steps out of the taxi and storms his way to the ring.

Seth starts freaking out, pacing around in the ring and yelling intelligible things. I just stand there wide-eyed, unsure of what to do.

Seth pulls off his leather shirt, and lightly pushes me out of the way before Dean starts to attack him.

I act as if I'm frozen, watching as Dean delivers several punches to Seth's head. When Dean throws Seth out of the ring, and somehow they end up fighting in the stands, I quickly run backstage.

When I get backstage security are just chilling, waiting for me to come get them. I smile at them as the rush through the curtain to break up the fight.

I follow them through the curtain, and point to where Seth and Dean are.

Security throw themselves at Dean as Seth crawls on the floor and makes his way over to where I stand at the top of the ramp.

Seth is holding his nose when he reaches me, I give him a hand to help him up and he places his arms around me.

We both stand there wrapped in each others arms as we try to catch our breath. We watch with wide eyes as Dean jumps off one of the boxes on the stage and delivers a flying elbow to the mass of security that were trying to contain him.

When security goes down Dean jumps on another of the boxes on the stage, Seth pushes me out of the way once again when Dean goes to jump on him.

There brawl continues, and Dean drags Seth back into the stands. I rush over to where the security guys are laying on the ground and I glare at them.

"Get up!" I yell, kicking at one of them.

"Get. Up!" I punctuate each word with a kick to their stomachs.

When they finally get up, they rush to the ring. Dean is about to hit Seth with a steel chair when they all tackle him. Seth crawls his way to the corner of the ring.

I climb into the ring, and sit on my knees beside him. Behind me, security are all on top of Dean, securing his wrists with cable ties.

"Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, putting my hands on either side of Seth's face. He nods, out of breath. I sit with him in the corner as we watch security drag a tied up Dean Ambrose backstage.

When Dean's finally backstage, Seth and I get out of the ring.

Seth then begins to yell things I don't quite understand, before slamming his hands down on the steel steps.

"Seth," I coax, placing a hand on his back. "Calm down."

Seth nods before running his hands over his hair, and gesturing for his briefcase. I take his hand, as we make our way backstage.

At the top of the ramp, as an attempt to make him feel better, I raise Seth's hand.

We both glare angrily before turning our back and going backstage.

When we reach backstage, Seth lets out a laugh.

"That was fun." He says with a smile.

"It really was, wasn't too bad for my first pay per view." I say with a wide smile.

"Not bad at all. Listen, I'm going to go shower and change and I'll meet you at the door." He says wiping the sweat from his forehead.

I nod at him and we go our seperate ways.

**-x-**

About 20 minutes later, Seth and I are both showered and we make our way to my rental car.

"Are you sure you're a good driver, Kat?" He asks.

"Yes." I assure. "It only took me seven times to pass my driving test." I say proudly. When Seth gives me an incredulous look, I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm kidding, Seth."

He nods, "Right. I knew that."

We reach my rental car, and Seth helps me load the suitcases in the back of the trunk.

I climb in the car, and decide to mess with Seth a bit more.

I stare down at the floorboard in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Um, which one's the brake and which one's the gas?" I ask looking over at him in confusion.

"...you're kidding right?" He replies.

"Yes, I'm kidding the right is obviously the brake."

"You know, maybe I should drive after all." He says beginning to undo his seatbelt.

"Seth," I say with a laugh, placing my hand on his knee "Chill out, I'm just kidding, okay."

He nods but doesn't seem to relax any.

"So, you know how you said it was your car your rules, when I rode with you last time? And one of those rules was I couldn't complain about your music choices?" I ask, as I start to back out of my parking space, and leave the arena.

"Yeah?" He states, confused.

"Well, I have the same rule!" I say with a smile and I plug-in my iPhone and tap on a playlist.

The first few notes of 'Let it go' start, and I smile at him expectedly.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen," I sing, off-key.

"Oh my god, that is terrible."

"Hope you like Disney movies, Seth!" I say, as I hit the next button on my iPhone. 'Love is an open door' begins to play.

"Can I just say something crazy?" I sing, before holding the imaginary microphone out to Seth.

"What?" He asks furrowing his brows. I roll my eyes at him, "No, that's not right, Seth." But I continue singing.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you!" I singing punching his arm softly for effect. He continues to stare at me with a look of confusion.

"Seth," I sigh, as I turn down the radio. "This little carpool thing isn't going to work if you can't sing Disney duets with me."

"Kat, I don't know the first thing about Disney duets."

"Well, you better learn." I smirk, turning the radio back up.

"This is going to be a long trip." He says shaking his head.

"You'll love it." I say with a wink before turning my attention back to the road.

"Yeah, I probably will." Seth mutters as he stares at me with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, my friends! It's a bit short, but the next one will be pretty long. Thanks to all that reviewed! Also, I know in the last chapter I left out how Seth tried to cash in on Brock Lesnar and costing John Cena the match, but that's because I don't see it working out with Kat in the picture.****Check out my instagram, ** idk_wwe, **and let me know you stopped by!**

About three hours later, I pull into the hotel parking lot in Memphis. The arena Raw was taking place in tomorrow night was about 5 miles away from the hotel.

"Well, Seth." I say with a smirk looking over at him "You didn't die."

"I don't know anymore of your singing and I might." He says as he gets out of the car and walks around to unload our luggage from the trunk.

"Hey!" I exclaim, getting out of the driver's seat. "Take that back!"

"No." He laughs as he places my suitcase on the ground.

"Seth, I am a brilliant singer, admit it." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why would I lie to you Kat?" He asks. My mouth falls open in shock and my eyes go wide.

"That's just rude, Seth Rollins! Good luck finding a ride tomorrow night!" I say, before storming off with my suitcases in hand. I wasn't actually mad, but there was nothing I loved more than messing with Seth.

"You're kidding me right, Kat? You can't honestly be angry!" He yells after me incredulous.

"Well, I am!" I yell back as I drag my suitcases behind me.

"Turn around and look at me, Kat so I can see if you're really angry or not." He says, I can hear him behind me.

"No!"

"Do it, or I'll post the video of you singing on Instagram."

I immediately stop in my tracks, still not facing him.

"You got a video of me?"

"Yeah," Sets says as we walks around and stands in front of me. "I knew you weren't angry."

"Fine. You got me, I wasn't really angry," I say with a roll of my eyes. "Now, walk me to my room."

"Yes ma'am." He says before giving me a mock salute.

After we check in we make our way up to our rooms, we were luckily on the same floor. We make idle chatter in the elevator as it brings us to our floor.

We stop outside of my room since it was the closest one.

I'm about to slide my room key, but then I turn to Seth. He looks at me expectedly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He smirks. I roll my eyes at him for what seems like the 100th time that night.

"Why did you want me to look at you when you were trying to decide if I was angry or not?" I ask.

"So I could see your eyes. You may be a good actress but those eyes of yours give everything away. They tell me everything." He says staring into my eyes intensely. He leans in closer, as to get a better look at them. It seemed like he was only a couple centimeters away. The only noise in the hallway is the sound of our breathing.

I glance down at his lips before looking back up at his eyes.

"What are they telling you now?" I whisper, I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"They're telling me to do this." He responds.

Then he closes the little space between us and our lips meet. I had wanted to kiss Seth for a long time, but my imagination was nothing compared to the real things. The warmth of Seth's mouth against my own sent an electric like current through my body.

I pull away so I can take a breath, and then I meet Seth's eyes. He's not as easy to read as I am apparently, so I'm not quite sure what he's thinking.

I take another deep breath before speaking up. "Goodnight, Seth." I say with a nod before letting myself in the hotel room.

I hear him say, "Goodnight, Kat." just as I shut the door.

I stand with my back to the door before shaking my head and diving into the comfy hotel bed.

**_-x-_**

The next morning I roll to check my phone on the bedside table. Seth usually would text me on Mondays and invite me to breakfast. I'm confused when my phone shows no messages. So, I decide to ask him for once.

_'Wanna go grab some breakfast?'_

Not even a minute later I get a reply.

'_I can't, sorry'_

I frown at his reply. I couldn't decide if I believed him or not. Did he actually have plans or did our kiss last night make it awkward? He was the one that acted on it, and I just went along with it.

Shaking my head, I get out of my bed and decide to get dressed for the gym.

I throw my hair in a messy ponytail, and slide on my blue workout leggings and a white sports bra. I put on a black sweatshirt so I don't have to walk through the hotel lobby in a sports bra.

When arrive in the hotel gym, I quickly scope out who is all there.

Dolph Ziggler was working at a punching bag, Sheamus was running on a treadmill, Cesaro was at the weight bench and in the very corner of the room there was Emma on an elliptical.

Deciding that there's no better time to talk to her than now, I get on the elliptical beside her. She looks over at me with a tiny smile and I shoot her a shy smile.

"Are you sure you want to workout next to me?" She asks, her Australian accent breaking the silence between us.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I might steal something of yours." She says with a roll of her eyes. I stare at her confused until I remember that she had been arrested a few months ago for stealing a iPad case from Walmart. The WWE had fired her and then rehired her.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I could use a friend." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah, me too. None of the other Diva's want to be my friend because of my arrest." She says rolling her eyes. It seemed like she rolled her eyes as much as I did.

"Well, none of the Divas want to be my friend because...well, I don't know honestly." I say with a laugh.

"It's not like I meant to steal. I'm a bit of a ditz, I honestly forgot." She says with a shrug.

I nod at her. "I believe you. It was an honest mistake."

"At least someone believes me. It's not like I care what they think of me anyway." She says with a shrug.

"Me neither, but I needed to make a friend." I say.

"Me too, so as of now, Katherine, I'm declaring you my best friend." She says with an affirmative nod, I could really get used to Emma's personality. She was quirky and ditzy but I felt like she could defend herself when she needed too.

"Sounds like a plan." I say with a smile.

"Pinky promise on it!" She giggles as she holds her pinky out to me. She was the first grown woman I had ever heard giggle besides myself. I could really see Emma and I getting along great. I interlock my pinky with hers and we shake.

We work out for about 30 more minutes just talking and getting to know each other. Even over both of our laughs I can hear Emma's stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry?"

She looks over at me sheepishly, "I'm starving."

"You wanna go grab a hamburger or something?" I ask already turning off the elliptical.

"That sounds great! I don't think any of the other Diva's would dare to eat a hamburger." She says as she follows suit and turns off her elliptical.

As we walk out of the gym, we agree to meet back in the lobby after we shower, and actually make ourselves look presentable.

When I get to my room, I quickly change out of my clothes and take a shower. I pull on a pair of boyfriend jeans with a white lace crop top. I braid my bangs back and pin them at the back of my head. Then I pull on my brown ankle booties.

I quickly apply concealer and winged eyeliner before grabbing my leather satchel and exiting my hotel room.

When I reach the hotel lobby, Emma is already there waiting for me. She beams at me as I approach her. I return the smile.

"Are you ready?" She asks jumping up from her spot on the lounge chair.

"Yup!" I say. As we walk towards the doors she weaves her elbow around mine. And we walk towards the door like that, arm in arm.

I start to say something to her when Seth walks in the hotel making me lose my train of thought. We make direct eye contact, but then he looks away and continues walking like he never even seen me.

My brows furrow.

"What was that all about?" Emma asks, confused.

"I have no idea." I say. I had become even more worried that Seth thought our kiss last night was a mistake. I was scared that one kiss had caused me to lose my closest friend in the WWE.


End file.
